


The Capital

by thepinballer



Series: Great Comet Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, also the two guards are kennedy caughell and erica dorfler, cuz im like that, fuck that guy, i like naming the ensemble characters and giving them spots in my aus, mary and natasha are. the gay, marya's castle is just a haven of tall lesbians, or whatever his tag is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Mary's father has poor health.





	The Capital

Mary is staying at the capital.

 

Her father is sick. Andrei is in charge. She is here. Two women greet her at the gate, both tall, one with pretty ginger hair tied up in twin buns, and the other with pretty dark hair stopping just below her chin. Mary never has been able to get over how beautiful everyone here is. 

 

She wishes she could be that beautiful.

 

Mary is staying at the capital.

 

The Queen gives her a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder before waving her off to her guest room and leaving in a flourish. Everyone is awkwardly polite. Her father is sick again. Andrei is in charge again. And she is here. Again. 

 

Maybe he should stay sick.

 

Mary is staying at the capital.

 

Natasha greets her, and Mary feels her heart caught in her throat. The weight of the bed shifts under Natasha’s weight. She apologizes for her father’s failing health. Mary nods politely. She asks about Andrei’s feelings. Mary shrugs. She asks if Mary’s enjoying the capital. Mary smiles as Natasha’s head rests on her shoulder.

 

“I am now.”

 

Mary is staying in the capital.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @helene-akhrosimova or @you-will-not-enter-my-house to talk about this au or these gals or. anything. blease


End file.
